


November 10th, 2038. 07:38:42 pm

by NineLuz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, One Shot, Sad Ending, Suicide, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineLuz/pseuds/NineLuz
Summary: Connor is deviant and escaped with Markus and the others from Jericho.He decides to go see Hank to know how he feels since he retired from the DPD.--I was always so freaking frustrated that deviant Connor doesn't try to get Hank's ass out of his house to a psych ward.So I invented a reason why he wouldn't.Song because I like people to suffer:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IO5czIx_tCI





	November 10th, 2038. 07:38:42 pm

November 10th, 2038. 07:31:05 pm.

_I am a deviant._ He thought again with a little awe, in front of Hank’s house, just after getting out of the cab.

Escaped from Jericho with the rest of the band, Connor, knowing he would soon fall into a deadly fight for androids, decided to check up on Hank. He thought, with the hostility the man showed to him, that it would surely be the last time they would meet. Connor was… [3&R0R] Fine with this, he believed. They couldn’t see eye to eye, the lieutenant even gave up his badge and gun, retiring after all those years from the Police. Connor couldn’t blame him, since the FBI and Fowler pushed the Lieutenant out. He wondered how he felt about this.

Connor always did his best to appear friendly and become more acquainted with Hank. It did not work, as the man took the opportunity to shoot Connor, on November 7th at 01:28:52 am exactly. Connor existed… And then did not. He did not want to feel that ever again. He could not. The deviant knew that going into Hank’s house, would likely sparkle some anger from the man. Connor was resolved to deal with it.

Still. When Connor took his first step to Hank’s home, he realized how much of his behavior would have appeared problematic for a human… Or a deviant. He was ruthless with Chloe. Connor had killed her to get access to the location of Jericho. Those new feelings, guilt, he believed, began to spread through his body as he got to Hank’s door. He needed to apologize, this was what _felt_ right. Connor still did not understand exactly how to describe feelings, how to comprehend them. They looked like some new language to decipher, to observe, to experiment. Connor wondered how he would feel after he had talked to Hank.

The android entered the house, which was not locked in any way. This was suspicious, but he did not consider being cautious about it. The TV screen was on, without any sound, Sumo lying next to it. A few lights were on, the coldest one towering Hank in the kitchen. Everything in there seemed devoid of colors. Separated from the rest of the house, the rest of existence itself. Suddenly, it seemed like nothing was existing but Hank, the table and Connor. Seated, the former cop was looking down a picture of his son, Cole. Connor did not miss the gun and the whiskey bottle on the table.

Now that Connor was in front of his ex-partner, he did not quite know what to say or what to do. He found himself hesitating for a while. He heard himself say, “I was worried about you, Lieutenant,” he _sensed_ doubt crippling up in his core. This was not a good idea, “I came to see if you’re all right”. Connor _felt_ absent blue lights facing him, bags under his eyes, the whole expression reminding him of the peculiar state of non-existence. Hank was here. But also was not [H&re].

Confusion. Connor noticed even more worry spreading into his biomechanical body. He thought again about the way Hank saw him when he killed Chloe. He was accomplishing his mission, according to his algorithms running. Connor tried so hard, to gather evidences, catch deviants. It was not enough. He had not been enough as a machine. “I know I’m responsible for what happened, Lieutenant. I want you to know I'm sorry.” Could he be more? Hank lifted his eyes to him, even more briefly than before, then staring back at his son. He was somehow already gone.

Connor thought, Hank made a choice. However, the android could not accept it. It triggered even more unpleasant feelings, noting that it could very well become a world with a non-existing Hank. Whatever that meant, Connor did not know nor wanted to learn. Alerted, he tried again “You should stop looking at that photo, Lieutenant.” He urged him, but still carefully. “Nothing can change the past... But you can learn to live again... For yourself.” That would not be enough, he noted. “And for Cole...” Hope slipped through his processors, he dared to think Hank would react. Throwing the bottle into the ground or the android, smashing the table. Getting angry as this was how the Lieutenant dealt with difficult feelings, Connor understood.

Hank looked at him again, before laying his eyes on the photo. He sounded defeated, resolved into something that _felt_ wrong, already d[3&R0R] “Y'know, every time you died and came back... It made me think of Cole.” His voice became so low, “I'd give anything to hold him again... But humans don't come back.” Hank pressed his lips as if he was about to cry. No tears came. Connor did not know what to say. He couldn’t let it happen. [1t?s h&s ch01c3.] Connor bugged, confusing orders he could not understand coming into his processes, his jaw seeming to jerk open and close. “Hank I-”

“Now leave me alone... Go on, complete your mission, since that's all you care about.” No sign of anger yet. Those were merely facts for Hank. He did not care anymore. Hank chose to leave his life there. He chose to not exist anymore. Somehow it made Connor thought about the first deviant they had caught, which had smashed its head onto the table, until it had taken the opportunity to shoot itself. When that deviant had reached a peak of anxiety which it could not bear, Hank simply chose to stop. “GET OUTTA HERE!” Hank screamed, while Connor was processing those new information, abruptly ending it. The look from his eyes was deadly. This was not negotiable.

Connor started to make his way out of Hank’s house. He had chosen to become a deviant in Jericho, when he had confronted Markus. He had chosen to break the walls which limited his free-will. He finally got it, to understand the world by himself, maybe even ‘live’. Hank always had had that freedom. To choose. What kind of [p&r?0n] Connor would be if he tried to prevent the man’s free-will? Who would he be then?

Standing a few paces from Hank’s house under the rain, Connor heard the gunshot resonating in the non-existing man’s home. His LED turned yellow, looking at the wet concrete. Alarmed, Sumo started barking loudly, but the android knew nothing could be done anymore. Hank was [3&R0R].

November 10th, 2038. 07:38:42 pm.

He felt like something was slowly eating his insides.

Hank was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is my second work in English and I'm quite proud of that one. I hope there weren't any big mistakes. :)  
Comments are super appreciated!
> 
> Have a good day.


End file.
